Nissan Skyline H/T 2000GT-X
Description The first Nissan Skyline H/T 2000GT-X (Japanese: 日産スカイラインH/T二千GT-X) appeared in 1971. This car was nicknamed Hakosuka (ハコスカ) by fans in Japan. Hako (ハコ) means 'Box' in Japanese, and suka (スカ） is short for 'Skyline', a nickname coming from the car's overall boxy shape and straight lines. The GT-X used the 2.0 L (1998 cc) S20 I6. This new DOHC (dual overhead camshaft) engine (which was designed by the former Prince engineers) produced 160 hp (118 kW, 180 N·m). As the Hakosuka Skyline is a Japanese Domestic Market (JDM) car, this casting is right-hand drive. Also check out the external, front-mounted oil cooler, fabric headlight covers and bolt-on fenders! If you didn’t know any better, it would be very easy to think the existing Hot Wheels #Nissan Skyline H/T 2000GT-X casting was designed around Roy’s car as it is almost exactly the same, however, Jun Imai actually designed this casting and it has been in the Hot Wheels lineup since 2011. In fact, Roy is actually a huge Hot Wheels collector himself and his car’s graphics are certainly Hot Wheels inspired. John over at the Lamley Group did a fantastic article about this car and Roy’s graphic inspiration. Earlier in June, Roy’s Hakosuka #Skyline (and its Hot Wheels version) were also featured on #Japanese Nostalgic Car — whose logo is actually featured on both 1:1 and 1:64 versions of the car. They were the ones that actually dropped a hint that this could be a future Hot Wheels car way back in an article from September of 2015. You may recognize the JNC logo and the name itself as it has been appearing on the sides of several Hot Wheels as of late. In JNC’s article about Roy’s car, they actually provide a list of Hot Wheels that are licensed by #Japanese Nostalgic Car. Source of this file: orangetrackdiecast.David Marconi 02:08, February 15, 2018 (UTC) Versions The Nissan Skyline H/T 2000GT-X has come out in the following 1/64 scale versions: See also *Nissan Skyline H/T 2000GT-R *Nissan C10 Skyline Wagon *Nissan Skyline C210 *'82 Nissan Skyline R30 *Nissan Skyline GT-R (R32) *Nissan Skyline GT-R (R33) *Nissan Skyline GT-R (R34) *2009 Nissan GT-R *'17 Nissan GT-R (R35) Gallery Hot_Wheels_Classics_Skylines.jpg|Nissan Skyline GT-R & GT-X. SAM_0721.JPG|NISSAN SKYLINE H/T 2000GT-X sky line hw.jpg DSC03099b.JPG DSC03106b.jpg DSC03127c600x234.jpg Nissan Skyline HT 2000GT-X - Work 225 - 14 Cx.jpg|Nissan Skyline HT 2000GT-X - Work 225 - 14 Cx 2017-12-04 09.28.10.jpg|Custom Nissan Skyline H/T 2000 GT-X by Pariah Customs Nissan Skyline HT 2000GT-X(hakosuka).JPG Nissan Skyline HT 2000GT-X ego.jpg Nissan Skyline HT 2000GT-X - Redline 15 Cx.jpg 12074639_1668982596692090_4226325313151127667_n.jpg|NISSAN SKYLINE H/T 2000GT-X - 2015 HW Heritage-Redline 02/18 CFN67 2018-02-12 11.12.15.jpg 2018-02-12 11.12.33.jpg External Links *2011 New Models: NISSAN SKYLINE H/T 2000GT-X *Night Burnerz: NISSAN SKYLINE H/T 2000GT-X Category:2011 Hot Wheels Category:2011 New Models Category:Nissan Cars Category:Licensed Hot Wheels Category:Japanese Vehicles Category:JDM Cars Category:Jun Imai Designs Category:Skyline Cars Category:Hot Wheels Boulevard Category:2014 Hot Wheels Category:2017 Hot Wheels Category:2016 Hot Wheels Category:2015 Hot Wheels Category:2013 Hot Wheels Category:Right-Hand Drive Cars Category:2016 Car Culture Series Category:Car Culture Category:Hot Wheels Heritage